This invention relates to certain new and useful phenoxypropyl and phenylthiopropyl piperazine derivatives of principal interest to those in the field of chemotherapy. More particularly, it is concerned with various novel substituted 1-phenoxy-3-(4-phenylpiperazin-1-yl)propan-2-ols and their non-toxic acid addition salts, which are of especial value in view of their antihypertensive properties.
In the past, several attempts have been made by investigators in this particular field of therapy to obtain new and still better forms of agents and/or methods for the treatment of hypertension. In many instances, these efforts have further involved the synthesis and testing of various new and heretofore unavailable organic compounds, particularly in the area of the propanolamines. For instance, G. de Stevens et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 3,211,735 disclose a series of N-aryl-N'-oxyalkyldiazacycloalkanes in this category that are reported to be active as antihypertensives, in addition to possessing adrenolytic and anti-inflammatory properties. Unfortunately, however, these particular prior art compounds also possess a number of disturbing drawbacks or side effects, which will effectively prohibit or at least seriously limit their use in medical therapy.